Umbra Nocturna
Umbra is a young Machinist, serving as the engineer and general mechanic of the Togekiss airship. Umbra remains the youngest member of the Togekiss crew, only being taken onboard after proving her skill with machinery and her ability to 'link' with the Golurk programming. However, the little girl known as Umbra had died years ago in a tragic attack on the orphanage she resided in. The scientist Cid Nocturna was unable to properly house his daughters with him in the laboratories, thus he was forced to let Umbra live among fellow children in the orphan house, while strictly ordering the matron to never let her be 'adopted'. An altercation with the billionaire Giovanni led to Cid denying the use of his inventions for conflict and illegal monetary gain. Giovanni, as a result, discovered the location of Cid's daughter, and ordered an attack to destroy the building. Umbra was horrifically torn asunder from the blast, only leaving her upper torso, an arm, and her head intact as the rest of her had been destroyed. Cid had pleaded with the doctors to do anything to save her, but it was far too late. Umbra was pronounced dead almost as fast as she was brought into the hospital. Cid was overcome with grief, a heavy heart that blamed himself for his daughter's passing. Under this bout of depression, Cid began work on the UMB series synthetics. The UMB series was an advanced form of modern bionics that comprised a full robotic body and internal systems, clad in false skin and internal organs, that would be imbued with the memories of an individual. Through severe trial and error, Cid eventually designed the UMB-41, and installed what he could of Umbra's memories into it. The end result was an almost perfect copy of his daughter, but one he soon grew fearful of. Nightmares of the girl's death began haunting him, and he was forced to let UMB-41 escape back into Kalos for a chance at her own life. Umbra would wander back into Kalos in hopes of finding the orphanage, but memories returned and she came to understand that her home was gone. Umbra wandered Kalos alone, unsure of where her new strength and her ability to go without food or water for long periods of time had come from. For a while, the girl felt like a monster. Lost, lonely, and clearly 'wrong' in some way. Umbra's wandering soon found her at the Lumiose metropolis, where she involved herself in a life of crime in order to get food she didn't need, just to try and feel normal. This eventually caught the attention of Togekiss captain Scizor, who initially sought to have sex with the little girl as an easy 'mark'. However her obscene ability to put up a fight caught the captain off guard, and he instead decided to use her as a tool aboard his ship. Umbra found herself at home, somehow, with the engines and the machinery. Using her UMB interface, she could link into the CPU mind of the ship, Golurk, and use her thoughts alone to work the ship's navigation and weapons systems. Scizor, along with crewmates Beedrill and Chi, decided to keep the girl with them for the express purpose of keeping the ship at peak performance. Umbra found an edge in tinkering and working with machinery. In her spare time, she threw together small machines and toys to amuse herself with, in a vain attempt to act like a 'normal' little girl, and her pet project of crafting a personal 'weapon', which became the Planar Oscillator cannon. Her ability to lift and use the gun despite her little size was never explained to anyone, and Umbra herself couldn't figure out why she could either. Instead, she again called herself 'wrong', but she didn't hate herself this time. She began to admire her 'errors' as just her own way of being unique. Umbra would become ill during a cargo collection near marshlands in Kalos, and through the work of a local doctor, Umbra was told of her 'bionic implants' just under her skin. She had finally figured what to blame her 'wrong' abilities on, the bionics must've been given to her after the attack on the orphanage. A child with bionic implants was unheard of, and considered obscene, but Umbra ignored all this as she felt she finally had clarity in her life. However, the real truth to her past eventually made itself known during the Aerodactyl beast battle on the path to Anistar City. Her left arm had taken severe damage from an energy blast to the ship, and instead of blood, muscle and bone, Umbra was shocked to see wiring, fake blood and steel. This went beyond a simple implant, and she demanded answers. Through her entire database of memories, she managed to locate hidden 'files' in her brain, placed there by Cid himself. The man left a recording for UMB-41, detailing the attack of the orphanage, the death of Umbra, and the building of the UMB implants. Umbra was forced to come to terms with the answer; she was a robot crafted with the memories of a dead child. Umbra had locked herself in her cabin for days after the attack ended. During her isolation, Umbra's mind was 'linked' into by Golurk. The mechanical golem began to run various images and programs through to UMB-41, most of which were personality drives intended to help Umbra accept and deal with her discovery. Regardless of what she really was, she believed herself to be a girl named Umbra, and that was what she decided to do. Being a machine didn't mean anything, though she kept it a complete secret from everyone she knew, including her sister Luna after the two eventually reunited. It wouldn't be until after the Togekiss itself was attacked again and finally destroyed that Umbra would have to face the memory of her UMB programming. Umbra had met the ninja Hayden, a lone wolf that had bionic implants. Umbra was curious of this man's design, only to find that Hayden was much more biological compared to her. Nevertheless, she developed feelings for the ninja that began as mostly physical. However Hayden would learn through Golurk's saved recordings of Umbra's true origin. Faced with the prospect that Umbra was not a flesh and blood little girl, but a synthetic of artificial design, Hayden decided to simply treat her as an individual instead, and Umbra had decided to agree to beginning a budding relationship. She threatened the ninja violently, but his vow to never share this secret soon calmed her.